Meeting Arbo/the Life Seeds/High Noon at Treetop Terrace
This is when our heroes meet Arbo in Rise of the Portal Masters. Meanwhile, Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Shining Armor were learning the cultures of Skylands Princess Celestia: Take a look at these Cultures of Skylands. Princess Luna: They each represented the Skylanders who fought to defend all in Skylands. Princess Cadance: Let's hope Twilight and the others succeed their mission with them. Shining Armor: They will, Because they never gave up. Then, The Core of Light shines a bright light. Back with Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie and their friends, They successfully got the Eternal Earth Source into the Core of Light which was working better then ever. Master Eon: You have brought the Eternal Earth Source, The Eye within the Eyes. The very foundation to all of Skylands. Thomas the Tank Engine: Now, The light will shine again. Rainbow Dash: This is so cool! Just then, An ent appeared out of nowhere straight from under the ground. Arbo: Aahh! Sunlight feels so good on my leaves! And the water, So delicious! And the earth is just right! Thank you for reviving me. I am Arbo, Son of Barbo, Child of Larbo! Spawn of... Hugo: It talks! It talks! Where are my manners? I am Hugo, And these are the Skylanders and their new friends. Master Eon has canished, But... We have some new Portal Masters now. Can you help us? Arbo: I'm not sure, I'm only eight seconds old after all. But somehow, I seem to have memories of all this happening before. We need to recover the Eternal Life Source. But in order to find it, We must first gather the Seeds of Life and plant them so their roots can point the way. Hugo: That's correct! How did you know that? Arbo: I can do something, Like this. (grows a tree into a beanstalk) And I don't even know how I'm doing it! (laughs) It's like a memory. Hugo: It looks like it leads to Treetop Terrace. Arbo: Is that what you people call it? We green folk know it as the Tree of Life, That is where you will find the Life Seeds. I know the way, I think I have always known the way. I can take you guys there if you wish. Wildflower: Okay, Arbo. We're ready. Emily: Same goes to all of us. Scarecrow: I don't know, Wildflower. What if we're too late, What if Kaos finds out about this? Mumfie: He will destroy us all. Arbo, You lead the way. So, Arbo led everyone up on top to the Tree of Life. At last, They finally reach Treetop Terrace. Pinkie Pie: Wow-Wee! We're hight up top! Arbo: The trees tell me the pointy ears are keeping the seeds for themselves, This is not Nature's wish. We must get the Life Seeds in order to gind the Eternal Life Source. Wildflower: Alright, Let's get going. Patrick Star: Right behind you, Wildflower. Applejack: Lead the way, Arbo. Arbo: Right, Follow me. Arbo leads right down to where the Life Seeds are, Until they keep running into some evil trolls. Percy: They're trolls everywhere! Wildflower: Stealth Elf, Take them out! Stealth Elf: Gotcha covered, Wildflower! Fluttershy: Good call. So, Stealth Elf led the Life Skylanders into fighting the evil trolls. Stump Smash: Come on, Show me what you got! Zook: Time to bring them out with a bang! Wildflower: Let go, Hurry! It took a while, But they finally reached the Life Seeds. Arbo: You've done it, Great-Legends-of-Skylands-Come-To-Life! You guys have found Life Seeds and Nature rejoices! We shall spread their happiness to the Core of Light and watch them grow! At last, They took the Life Seeds to the Ruins. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225